


Seeking Shelter

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fic, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Prompto has trouble sleeping through a frightening storm, so Gladio offers some comfort.





	Seeking Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).



> Another prompt fic present for elillierose! My first venture into non-Promnis territory. Yet another 3am drabble.

In the vast, open sky above Alstor Slough, a storm raged. Curtains of rain pelted down, briefly illuminated by each streak of lightning. The runes of a Haven glowed in the darkness, outlining the small tent that stood against the onslaught. A rush of thunder cracked as if Ramuh had slammed his staff into the very heart of the ancient rock of the Haven.

Prompto swore he felt his teeth rattle with that last one. Or maybe they were chattering on their own? Either way, he definitely wasn't sleeping. How could he? Trapped in their flimsy little tent, out in the open on some Haven? He tucked his head into his sleeping bag and tried to hide. Tried to drown out the sound of the rain slamming against their tent with the sounds of his own shaky breathing.  _ Because your sleeping bag is  _ definitely _ going to protect you.  _ Prompto pressed his head into his pillow. At least he was dry. 

Thunder shook the stony surface below, rattling into Prompto’s bones and squeezing a whimper from his ribs. He started to shake. Some Crownsguard he was. Afraid of a storm.

“A huge, deadly, gonna-get-fried-by-lightning storm,” he whispered into his pillow. Prompto curled into a ball. Maybe if he made himself a smaller target, he wouldn't have to worry about getting struck. Even though they were on a Haven, Prompto doubted an ancient blessing could shield them from a storm like this. 

_ Why… why couldn't we just stay in a hotel? Even a crappy one. With  _ bugs! He'd handle bugs. He  _ would _ . Anything but stuck in a tent through this nightmare. Like Ramuh and Leviathan decided to tag team his sorry ass.

Prompto let out a tiny yelp as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Warmth pressed against his back as he was dragged snug against a broad, firm chest.

“Shh. You’re fine.” 

Prompto let himself breathe, relaxing as much as he could. That gravelly, low voice could belong to only one guy in the tent. And it sure wasn't Noct. Noct was out cold, the lucky bastard.

“Gladio?” Prompto whispered the name more as a question of what the big guy was doing than anything else. He felt the larger man shift behind him, gathering Prompto closer. Well-muscled arms wrapped around his small frame, just snug enough that he didn't feel trapped. Just snug enough to feel safe. And warm. Like, perfect levels of warm.

“It's okay, Prom. I got ya. Go to sleep,” Gladio murmured. His voice rumbled in his chest, each word thrumming through Prompto’s shoulders.

It was ridiculous. Outside, the rain still fell in bullets. Lightning still whipped across the sky and the thunder rolled right above his head. But, Prompto felt safer… somehow.

Even so, he couldn't let Gladio do this. Couldn't let the big guy sacrifice his own sleep just because he couldn't handle a stupid storm.

“Y-you don’t have to- I don't-”

“Hey.” Gladio cut him off, his voice stern and commanding, but with a warmth that put Prompto at ease. “It's not a big deal. Used to do the same for Iris when she was little.”

Another crack of thunder erupted, sending Prompto shuddering against Gladio. That one had sounded close. So freaking close. He needed to hide. He needed to get  _ out of here _ . Prompto pushed against Gladio, trying to scrabble his way free. The Shield simply kept his hold.

Gladio’s  voice rumbled through the darkness, bringing Prompto out of his fear-locked state. “You're safe here. Tents not gonna fall down or blow away, or anything. Not when I'm the one who pitched it.”

Prompto forced his teeth to stop chattering, settling himself deeper into Gladio's arms. “I know. I know… It's just, every time I hear it...”

Gladio shifted again, readjusting both himself and Prompto until the gunner rested on top of him. Prompto let out a squeak of surprise as he found himself draped over Gladio’s torso, one side of his face arranged resting directly against the broad chest. Directly below his cheek, Prompto heard the soft thumps of Gladio’s heartbeat. Gladio placed a hand firmly over the other side of Prompto’s head, directly over his ear.

It was kind of awkward with the close position and all, but Prompto remained still, transfixed. The sound of Gladio’s heartbeat, strong and steady, filled his world. The rain, the thunder, it all faded into the background. Easy to ignore against the sound of Gladio’s breathing, easy to ignore with the sound and feeling of the Shield’s heart beating beneath him. 

The tension melted out of Prompto, carrying his fear away with it. This was nice.  _  Really  _ nice. He could probably sleep like this. Might not even take that long. Not with that relaxing rhythm filling his head.

“Better?” Gladio asked. 

Prompto smiled, nuzzling against the firm chest. Even in a whisper, Gladio’s voice echoed through the cavern of his chest, vibrating against his ribs. Warmth and security. Gladio was  _ made _ of it. 

“Better,” Prompto whispered with a sigh, smiling as the storm raged around him.


End file.
